Sentimientos
by shannonfirebeard
Summary: Perdió a su mejor amigo hace 4 años, su hermano huyo de casa y ahora su padre quiere que ella herede su cía. ya que su hermano no esta, se siente muy sola y presionada, y tiene la necesidad de escapar. Mal resumen, toda duda sera aclarada en la historia.


Bien, esta historia la acabo de empezar y se podría decir que este viene siendo como el prologo, una advertencia supongo que sería la muerte de un personaje, aunque no se dice como murió aun, ni nada de eso, pero tal vez lo haga en otro capi, así que si lees esto ya estas advertido XD. Espero que les resulte interesante, no aburrida ni repetitiva, y en caso de ser asi, te suplico me informes para arreglar el asunto, sin más que decir y esperando que te agrade la historia, me despido.

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto

Era una vista hermosa, ese lago tan inmenso, esos árboles de grandes copas verdosas, la brillante luz del sol, y la suave brisa que la acompañaba, todo en ese lugar le encantaba, era simplemente su lugar favorito, ahí podía pensar, distraerse de lo dura que se había convertido su vida en los últimos meses, intentar escapar a otra realidad, donde no tuviera tantas responsabilidades, soñaba con ser libre, como las aves que volaban al compas del viento, en gran libertad, así deseaba ser ella.

¿Otra vez aquí?, vaya que tu si sabes cómo perder el tiempo – le espeto un muchacho de más o menos su misma edad, 13 años para ser exactos, quien vestía unos shorts veraniegos y una camiseta sin mangas, de cabellos castaños y alborotados, ojos color chocolate y cara de aburrido.

Piérdete Shikamaru – respondió fríamente, ella llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido estilo playero de color morado, sus cabellos eran largos y ondulados hasta poco más debajo de la cintura, de color rubio cenizo, sus ojos eran de un azul cielo, y su sonrisa, bueno, era algo peculiar.

No lo hare, sabes que no puedes quedarte aquí por mucho tiempo mas, esta apunto de anochecer y tu padre me ha pedido que te acompañe a casa

Si, como todos los días

Bueno, debes asumir que se preocupa por ti

Lo sé pero, es un poco exagerado, tu sabes que lo que yo quiero es ser libre, no quiero más responsabilidades, solo quiero una vida tranquila

Lo sé Ino, pero sabes que eres muy importante para tu padre, por eso intenta protegerte todo el tiempo

Lo sé… - un suspiro salió de su boca.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, contemplando el atardecer, hasta que Cait, rompió el silencio.

Ne.. Shikamaru…

¿Sí?

Tú… crees que podrías, ayudarme a escapar… cuando ya no pueda más - el silencio reino de nueva cuenta, Ethan parecía pensarlo, y después de otro corto periodo de silencio, el tomo la palabra.

Si es lo que quieres… no tengo otra opción más que ayudarte, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, y cualquier cosa que quieras, cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que estaré ahí para ti – termino el muchacho mirándola con una dulce sonrisa.

Entonces… ¿es una promesa? – lo miro inquisitivamente y luego le sonrió de la misma manera que lo había hecho el segundos antes, le tomo de la mano y antes de que el sol terminara de ponerse, se encontraban marchando a casa, con él ocultándose a sus espaldas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**4 años después**_

Estoy en la entrada del cementerio… si, volveré pronto no te preocupes… adiós – emitió un quedo suspiro, guardo el celular en su bolsillo y siguió caminando a paso lento, entrando en aquel lugar que lucía abandonado, con hierbajos y plantas espinosas creciendo alrededor de las tumbas y que algunas sobrepasaban la altura de las lapidas.

Se detuvo frente a una tumba con una pequeña lapida que rezaba:

_"Nara Shikamaru, mejor hijo, mejor amigo, nunca te olvidaremos"_

_Julio, 25 1992 _

Hace mucho que no vengo a visitarte, perdóname, tu sabes como es mi padre de estricto y sobreprotector – hablo quedamente, y mirando al frente, no hacia la tumba, sino hacia la lapida, como si frente a ella, en ese preciso lugar donde se situaba aquella paleta de concreto, estuviera alguien escuchándola.

La suave brisa que el viento arrastraba del lago, continuo a aquel lugar, le dio de lleno en la cara y ella la sintió como una suave caricia que fuera propinada por aquella persona de la cual se encontraba enfrente de su lugar de descanso.

Espero… que no estés enojado conmigo, se que en estos últimos dos años no te he visitado, pero ¿sabes lo difícil que fue superar todo esto? – su voz se quebró - Supongo que lo sabes, primero perdí a mi madre, después te perdí a ti, me sentí como si ya no me quedara mas, lo único que tenia, lo único que me hacia feliz era estar contigo, aunque no lo demostrara, y cuando te fuiste yo… yo…- no pudo más, rompió en llanto – snif, snif – puso su mano sobre su boca, para evitar que los sollozos fueran más altos, no quería que quien la acompañaba y que en esos momentos la esperaba fuera, en el coche, la escuchara.

Se arrodillo frente a la tumba y poso su brazo izquierdo sobre esta, acto seguido recargo su cabeza sobre él, y siguió sollozando en silencio. Cuando por fin se calmo, pronuncio unas palabras llenas de dolor, con su voz aun quebrada y se marcho de ahí, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a aquel lugar.

_"Te he extrañado mucho, dime ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme? ¿Acaso no habías prometido estar ahí para mí cuando te necesitara? Bien, pues ahora te necesito, pero ya no estás aquí para ayudarme, hasta luego… Shikamaru". _

Si te gusto coméntame y actualizo pronto sale? n_n


End file.
